


No way you are such an Incubus

by Namgangs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Croc is a sex god, Fluffy Ending, M/M, implies the possibility of bottom!Doflamingo, not a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: "ถ้าฉันรู้ว่า.. อิมเพลดาวน์เปลี่ยนจระเข้ด้านชาเป็นอินคิวบัสได้ล่ะก็.." โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยกระดกสะโพกขึ้นบิดเร่ากับสัมผัสระอุของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่พยายามปลุกสิ่งที่หลับอยู่ เสียงขาดห้วงต้องกลั้นหายใจขบฟันแน่นเพราะความเสียวกระสันที่วูบวาบขึ้นมา โดฟลามิงโก้กัดฟันกรอดเค้นเสียงต่อประโยคให้จบ "..ฉันไม่รอไอ้หนูหมวกฟางหรอก"





	No way you are such an Incubus

 

 

"จะรีบลุกไปไหน?"

 

  
"อีกหรอ?" โดฟลามิงโก้ส่งเสียงถามอย่างตื่นตระหนก มือตะขอทองเย็นเฉียบของคนแก่กว่ารั้งลำคอของเขากลับไปซบร่างอุ่นไม่สมกับเป็นสัตว์เลือดเย็นของคร็อคโคไดล์ 

 

  
เจ้าของหน้าที่มีแผลเป็นรอยเย็บคาดกลางหน้านั้นหัวเราะเบาๆ ขณะกดร่างของคนเด็กกว่าลงกับเตียง นัยน์ตาสีอำพันโลมเลียผิวสีแทนหอมหวานชวนให้คิดถึงน้ำตาลเคี่ยวของโดฟลามิงโก้ นิ้วพรมไปตามรอยขบจูบที่ตัวเองทิ้งไว้เพราะไม่อาจห้ามใจลิ้มรสเรือนร่างที่เหมือนทำมาจากของหวาน 

 

  
"ทำไม?" จระเข้ทรายถามเสียงเย้ายวนเซ็กซี่จนโดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกถึงหัวใจที่เต้นเร่า เลือดที่สูบฉีดเลี้ยงท่อนเนื้อที่หว่างขาทั้งที่เพิ่งเสร็จสม "ไม่ใช่แกหรือไงที่พูดว่าสัมผัสฉันเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่พอ" มือขวาที่เต็มไปด้วนแหวนอัญมณีหลากสีแตะต้องกล้ามอกขาวของตัวเองลูบไล้ไปมาอย่างยั่วเย้า เค้นคลึงเนินอกและยอดปทุมถันสีระเรื่อ

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้กลืนน้ำลายที่สอออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ ลูกกระเดือกกระเพื่อมบนลำคอสีแทนที่ระบายไปด้วยรอยจูบ คนเด็กกว่าไม่อาจละสายตาจากคร็อคโคไดล์ได้ รอยยิ้มทรงเสน่ห์บนใบหน้าบากทำให้คนเป็นราชาแห่งโลกมืดละลายติดเตียง มือที่อุ่นผ่าวจนร้อนทว่าเย็บเฉียบด้วยแหวนแต่ละวงที่โคนนิ้วค่อยๆไล่ไปตามเรือนร่างก่อนสัมผัสกับแก่นกายที่เพิ่งอ่อนตัวลงไปเอง

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้หายใจกระเส่าเร่าร้อน ไร้คำตอบออกจากปากที่มักพล่ามไม่หยุดได้ทุกสถานการณ์

 

  
"ฉันรู้ว่าแกยังไม่พอ" คร็อคโคไดล์โน้มลงกระซิบ ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวกระทบใบหูระเรื่อของคนเด็กกว่า

 

  
"ค.. คร็อคโค.. ไดล์"

 

  
เสียงแผ่วพร่าขานเรียกคนที่ยังไม่เหนื่อยทั้งที่เสร็จสมไปพร้อมกันแล้วถึงสี่รอบ

 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์กลั้วหัวเราะจางให้กับเสียงกระเส่าเง้างอดโรยแรงหาฟังได้ยากของโดฟลามิงโก้ คนเด็กกว่ามักจะเป็นคนที่มีแรงเหลือจากบทรักและทิ้งให้ตนนอนปวกเปียกบนเตียงลุกไม่ขึ้นเสมอ แก่นกายท่อนลำมหึมาสมตัวของโดฟลามิงโก้มักจะทิ้งให้ต้องเดินถ่างขาไปเป็นวันๆ จะว่านี่เป็นการแก้แค้นก็ได้ ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าไอ้นกเสียนิสัยไม่มีทีท่าไม่พอใจเลยสักนิด 

 

  
"ถ้าฉันรู้ว่า.. อิมเพลดาวน์เปลี่ยนจระเข้ด้านชาเป็นอินคิวบัสได้ล่ะก็.." โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยกระดกสะโพกขึ้นบิดเร่ากับสัมผัสระอุของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่พยายามปลุกสิ่งที่หลับอยู่ เสียงขาดห้วงต้องกลั้นหายใจขบฟันแน่นเพราะความเสียวกระสันที่วูบวาบขึ้นมา โดฟลามิงโก้กัดฟันกรอดเค้นเสียงต่อประโยคให้จบ "..ฉันไม่รอไอ้หนูหมวกฟางหรอก"

 

  
"ฮึ่ม" คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอ นัยน์ตาสีอำพันขุ่นมัวลงเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินชื่อของรุกกี้ที่มาพร้อมกับโชคนั่น มือระอุที่แก่นกายขยับกระด้างขึ้นฐานโบรกเกอร์แห่งโลกมืดพูดจาไม่น่าฟัง "จะไม่รอมันส่งเข้าคุกหรือแหกออกมาล่ะ"

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้กัดริมฝีปากตัวเองเม้มเสียงคราง กิริยากระด้างจากผ่ามือกร้านของคร็อคโคไดล์ยิ่งปลุกเร้าอารมณ์กว่าเดิม ก่อนจะเผยอริมฝีปากตอบคำถามด้วยคำถาม "ทั้งคู่?" 

 

  
"โลภมาก" คนแก่กว่าตำหนิ รอยยิ้มเหยียดขึ้นพออกพอใจกับสีชาดที่เรื่อขึ้นบนพวงแก้มสีน้ำตาลแทน เสียงลมหายใจกระเส่าของคนที่หมดเรี่ยวแรงขัดขืนบทรัก แก่นกายใหญ่โตที่คับแน่นขยายตัวจนมือขาวซีดไม่อาจกุมรอบได้ 

 

  
"แกไปเอาเรี่ยวแรงมาจากไหนกัน" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามเสียงสั่นเครือปนโมโหและขัดเขิน "ฉันมั่นใจว่าเป็นที่หนึ่งแล้วเรื่องนี้ อย่างน้อยก็สำหรับคนขึ้นเลขสี่สิบ แต่แก.. ถามจริงๆ อิมเพลดาวน์นี่มียาโด๊ปดีๆขายหรือว่าอะไร ฉันจะได้ส่งคนเข้าไปขอบคุณสักหน่อย" โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่คุ้นเคยกับเป็นฝ่ายถูกรุกเร้ายามหมดแรง คุ้นแต่หัวเราะเยาะใส่คนแก่กว่าที่ลุกไม่ขึ้น บ่นเป็นหมีกินผึ้งว่าปวดเมื่อยตัวไปหมด โทษแต่ว่าเป็นความผิดเขาที่มากราคะ โดยไม่ดูตัวเองเอาซะเลยว่าน่าเอาขนาดไหน 

 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอที่สั่นสะท้านด้วยเสียงหัวเราะไม่มีความตั้งใจจะตอบคำถามของคนอ่อนกว่า

 

  
"เฮ้ ฉันอยากรู้จริงนะ" โดฟลามิงโก้ประท้วง ก่อนจะต้องหุบปากลงเพราะคร็อคโคไดล์โน้มลงมาบดริมฝีปากจูบ โดฟลามิงโก้เผยอปากออกตอบรับลิ้นร้อนที่ดุนดันเข้ามากลับไปด้วยความตะกละตะกลามตักตวงรสชาติที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้อย่างโลภโมโทสัน จะมีสักกี่ครั้งที่คร็อคโคไดล์เสนอตัวเองขนาดนี้โดยที่โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ได้ร้องขอด้วยซ้ำ อย่าว่าแต่อ้อนวอน ที่น่าโมโหก็ตรงที่ร่างกายเขาสนองอีกฝ่ายยามนี้ไม่ได้เต็มที่ ทั้งที่ใจอยากแค่ไหน คำว่าอินคิวบัสไม่ได้ไกลความเป็นจริงเลย โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกยังกับถูกปีศาจเซ็กซ์หลอกหลอนสูบพลังชีวิตไปจากร่าง เขาแทบจะขยับไม่ไหว ถึงมือกร้านของคร็อคโคไดล์จะปลุกให้ไอ้หนูเขาแข็งตัวขึ้นมาเป็นรอบที่ห้า 

 

  
เป็นครั้งแรกที่โดฟลามิงโก้อยากนอนพักพอๆกับที่อยากมีเซ็กซ์ น่าเหลือเชื่อเป็นบ้า

 

  
"ฮื่อ" คนที่โดนรุกเร้ามาทั้งคืนถอนลิ้นกลับให้จระเข้ทรายลุกไล่ เสียงครางของคนที่ดีดดิ้นประท้วงเป็นนัยว่ากำลังจะหมดลม ทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์ยิ่งได้ใจไม่ยอมปล่อย ตวัดลิ้นจาบจ้วงดูดดื่ม บดขยี้ริมฝีปากให้นบแนบกันจนแทบประสานเข้าเป็นเนื้อเดียว

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้ครางอื้ออึงในลำคอ มือสีแทนเริ่มผลักแผ่นอกของอีกฝ่ายให้ห่างจากตัว แต่แรงที่ส่งออกไปก็ปวกเปียกทันทีที่คร็อคโคไดล์กำมือแน่นขึ้นรัดแก่นกาย จระเข้ทรายถอนจูบออกปล่อยให้ริมฝีปากของโดฟลามิงโก้ได้เผยอออกครวญเสียงพร่าออกมายืนยันว่าแท่งที่หว่างขายังไม่เสร็จจนด้านชากับสัมผัส อันที่จริงออกจะประสาทสัมผัสเร็วกว่าปกติอีกด้วย

 

  
"อยากให้ฉันทำอะไร โดฟลามิงโก้"

 

  
คนเด็กกว่าหลับตาพริ้มลงครางเสียงแผ่วกับความรู้สึกของมือหยาบที่กำลังสาวส่วนสัมผัสไวของตน โดฟลามิงโก้ชอบเสียงของคร็อคโคไดล์เวลาเรียกชื่อเขาโดยเฉพาะ

 

  
ร่างสีแทนสะดุ้งเมื่อนิ้วโป้งของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่เปื้อนน้ำหล่อลื่นกดลงบนปากทางของตัวเอง

 

  
"อยากให้ฉันขี่แกแบบไหน" คร็อคโคไดล์ก้มลงกระซิบถามอย่างยั่วยวน "เห็นแก่ว่าแกหมดแรงแล้ว ฉันก็จะให้แกเลือกสักครั้ง" 

 

  
นิ้วโป้งของคร็อคโคไดล์ยัดเข้ามาในร่างจนติดโคนแหวนของมัน แค่นิ้วสั้นๆนิ้วเดียวก็แน่นขนัดไปหมด เสียวสะท้านจนโดฟลามิงโก้กัดริมฝีปาก เขาคงขาดใจตายถ้าคร็อคโคไดล์พูดจริงว่าจะขี่เขาช่องทางนั้น

 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์หัวเราะ "ฉันล่ะอยากให้แกเห็นสีหน้าตัวเอง" 

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้ก็อยากเห็น ให้ตายสิ เขาจะไปทำหน้าถูกได้ยังไง มันไม่เคยสนใจจะเป็นฝ่ายรุกล้ำมาก่อน อิมเพลดาวน์ทำอะไรกับคร็อคโคไดล์ โดฟลามิงโก้อดถามตัวเองอีกหนไม่ได้ 

 

  
แต่.. แต่ความรู้สึกดีขนาดนั้น เขาคงขาดใจตายก่อนพอดี

 

  
"บางที.. ครั้งหน้า?" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยราวกับอ่านใจโดฟลามิงโก้ออก คนเด็กกว่าพยักหน้า 

 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอ ชักมือออกจากส่วนที่ไม่เคยมีใครรุกล้ำมาก่อน ยันแขนกับเตียงก่อนจะเลื่อนตัวลงไป เผยอริมฝีปากออมอมส่วนนั้นของคนใต้ร่าง

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้สะดุ้งเฮือก มือสีแทนขยุ้มผ้าปูเตียงจนยับยู่ยี่ เสียงแผ่วพร่ากระสันครางหลุดออกจากริมฝีปากที่พยายามเม้มกักกั้น

 

  
ลิ้นลื่นเฉอะแฉะ สากและอุ่นร้อนโอบอุ้มส่วนอ่อนไหว ดุนดันหยอกล้อได้เพียงครู่เดียว ยังไม่ทันที่ท่อนลำสีแทนจะเข้าไปมิดลำคอ ร่างของโดฟลามิงโก้ก็กระตุกเกร็ง ท่อนลำกระดกออกจากริมฝีปากของคร็อคโคไดล์ พ่นน้ำขาวขุ่นเปรอะเต็มหน้าคนทำออรัลให้

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้หอบ มือค่อยๆปล่อยผ้าปูเตียง ปากเอ่ยเสียงกระเส่า "ฉั.. น... ไม่ได้.. ตั้.. งใจ.." นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าประกายขอโทษขอโพยใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยน้ำกาม "แก.. แกดันเซ็กซี่.. มากไป" โดฟลามิงโก้เสริมอย่างอดแก้ตัวไม่ได้

 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์สะบัดผมสีดำตัวเอง ยกแขนขึ้นเช็ดหน้าตัวเอง ก่อนจะแลบลิ้นยาว จงใจยั่วยวน เลียคราบน้ำกามของโดฟลามิงโก้ตั้งแต่ศอกไปจนถึงข้อมือ

 

  
"พูดบางอย่างที่สมเป็นแกที .. ไม่งั้น.. ไม่งั้นนี่คงเป็นฝันแหงๆ" โดฟลามิงโก้เรียกร้อง สายตาไม่อาจละจากโชว์ตรงหน้าได้แม้แต่เสี้ยววินาที

 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์กระตุกมุมปากขึ้นยกยิ้ม ลดแขนลงขณะแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากอีกครั้ง 

 

  
"โอ้ ไม่เอาน่า" โดฟลามิงโก้ครวญ "ฉันฝันสิท่า คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่มีทาง'เยี่ยม'ขนาดนี้อยู่แล้ว"

 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์หุบยิ้ม คิ้วกระตุก "อะไรนะ"

 

  
"มัน.. คร็อคโคไดล์ตัวจริงไม่มีทางทำแบบนี้" 

 

  
"--แก..."

 

  
"ฉันน่าจะรู้ว่าเป็นแค่ความฝัน" อีกฝ่ายพึมพำแบบไม่ใส่ใจเสียงเรียกชื่อตนเอง หลับตาลงแล้วถอนหายใจยาวยืด "หมอนั่นน่ะ.. ไม่มีทาง.." 

 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์กอดอก คิ้วขมวดม่น เตรียมฟังคำถัดมา

 

  
"...'เยี่ยม' ขนาดนี้" คำเดิมพูดออกมาอีกรอบ แต่คราวนี้มาพร้อมกับคำบ่นด้วย "แข็งทื่อยังกะท่อนไม้ เอารอบเดียวก็หมดแรงถึงจะสมเป็นตาแก่อย่างมัน" 

 

  
"โฮ่ งั้นเรอะ" เสียงคนแก่กว่าดังอย่างไม่พอใจ หยิบหมอนกดลงใบหน้าของคนนอนหลับตา ปากหาเรื่อง "งั้นทีหลังก็ไม่ต้องมาหาฉันอีกเลยไอ้นกไม่รู้จักบุญคุณ"

 

  
เสียงอู้อี้มาจากใต้หมอน ก่อนร่างสีแทนจะพลิกตัวหนี สะบัดคร็อคโคไดล์ให้ล้มนอนหงายลงบนเตียงบ้าง โดฟลามิงโก้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง โยนหมอนทิ้งไปปลายเตียง ก่อนขยับตัวมากดจระเข้ทรายที่ขมวดคิ้วม่นจมกับเตียง

 

  
"สงสัยฉันจะไม่ได้ฝัน เพราะมีแต่แกตัวจริงเท่านั้นที่ขี้งอนขนาดนี้"

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้ฉีกยิ้มกว้างและโน้มลงจูบคนข้างล่างด้วยปลายริมฝีปาก ก่อนจะฟุบลงนอนบนแผ่นอกขาวของคนเตี้ยกว่าอย่างหมดแรง

 

  
"ให้ฉันนอนพักสักแปป...แล้วแกจะทำอะไรต่อหรืออยากให้ฉันทำอะไรต่อ....ฉันได้ทั้งนั้น" โดฟลามิงโก้หาววอด ซบหน้ากับเนื้อหนังกำยำของคร็อคโคไดล์ ที่ถอนหายใจ ยกมือขึ้นลูบเรือนผมสีทองของคนเด็กกว่า 

 

  
"ถ้าแกฝัน ตื่นมาฉันก็ไม่อยู่แล้ว" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกเสียงระอา แทบจินตนาการได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังกลอกตา

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้งึมงำตอบกลับไม่ได้ศัพท์

 

  
"แกว่าอะไรนะ?" อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยปากถาม

 

  
ปากของโดฟลามิงโก้หาวอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะตอบเป็นภาษาคนขึ้นบ้าง ทั้งที่ตาปิดสนิทไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว "ฉันบอกว่าถ้าไม่ได้ฝัน แกอย่าเพิ่งไปไหน" 

 

_

 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้ตื่นขึ้นมาในตอนเช้า และคร็อคโคไดล์ยังอยู่ หลับตาพริ้มเหมือนกับเจ้าหญิงนิทรารอให้เขาปลุกด้วยจุมพิต

 

 

 


End file.
